


Deep Cleaning

by blue_skyes



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Good Mythical Summer, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: Inspired by the events of the Game Grumps episode of Good Mythical Summer.





	Deep Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> So as I was watching the Grumps on Good Mythical Morning, and Dan had mentioned that it took him 45 minutes to get cleaned up, this is what I imagined happened, if the reader, you were dating Dan and worked for Rhett and Link.

You were up early this morning, needing to be on set to prepare for today. You were working for Rhett and Link, part of their crew for Good Mythical Morning, and today’s episode of Good Mythical Summer was going to take a lot of preparation. You had to be in to prepare some sort of foods to be put into giant Mario question blocks for today’s events. You were extra excited, as not only did you love Mario, today’s special guests were the Game Grumps. You had met them the last time they were on the show, and you and Danny had especially hit it off. You had only known each other a few months before you started dating, and now it was definitely getting serious. You couldn’t wait to see Danny all dressed up and performing the tasks given to him. After showering and getting ready, you rushed out the door, anxious to see what the day would bring.

You were somehow able to beat the LA morning rush, and it didn’t take you long to get to the studio. You greeted the others who were already there, and Chase instantly put you to work, creating some creamy substance involving mushrooms. It came out looking chunky and disgusting, but Chase assured you it was perfect. You then moved on to helping Lizzie fill the boxes, half with plastic gold coins, the other half with the ‘surprises’, such as eggs, the mushrooms you had prepared, and even flour. Once they were full, you and Lizzie hung the first boxes up, careful to make sure they wouldn’t open, and then placing small plastic paddling pools underneath them.

Once all the preparations were all set, it wasn’t long after when Dan and Arin showed up. You greeted them, and showed them to their dressing rooms, handing them each their respective costumes. Arin was going to be dressed as Mario, and Dan as Luigi. You waited outside Dan’s door, just waiting to see what he’d look like all dressed up.

The door opened, and out stepped Dan, fake mustache and all, and you had to try hard to suppress your giggles. “What do you think?” He asked, doing a spin in front of you, so you could see all the costume had to offer.

“Um… I think it’s… great!” You answered, snickering a little.

“You don’t like it?” Dan replied with a fake pout, pretending to be hurt at your response.

“No, no! It’s fine, really! I just… don’t think the mustache suits you!” You confessed, playfully flicking the mustache.

“What, you don’t think it’s…” Dan’s voice dropped an octave as he continued. “Sexy?” He laughed, leaning in. “Now how about a kiss for good luck, hmm?”

You laughed in return, playfully slapping him. “Not with that mustache, I won’t!”

Arin walked over, before the situation could escalate, completely butting into your conversation. “I’m sorry to break things up here lovebirds, but they need Dan and I over there to start filming!”

“Oh that’s right! Come on, hurry!” You motioned for the two to follow you as you led them back to the set for filming.

The two got into position, and you watched from behind the scenes, as they answered the questions and your heart hurt each time as you watched Dan get more and more covered in the things the boxes were filled with, while Arin got the coins each time. Once that portion of the show was filmed, and they needed to get changed to film the intro and the outro, you could tell Danny was glad to be done with that part. He approached you after, and immediately tried to pull you into a gross hug, one which you quickly but narrowly avoided.

“(Y/N), babe, is there _anywhere_ I could maybe freshen up a little? There’s no way I’m putting my clothes back on like this.”

You giggled slightly, nodding in agreement as you de-miced him. “Hey guys!” You shouted out to the crew. “I’m taking Danny to the showers, to let him freshen up, He should be back soon!”

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement, and the two of you left, but not before you heard Arin shout, “Don’t take too long in there, lovebirds!”

“We ended up having to have showers installed here, since Rhett and Link do so much crazy stuff that get them all messed up, that it just became a necessity.” You explained to Dan as you walked to the showers. Arriving in the bathroom type area, where the showers were located, conveniently on the other side of the studio, away from everyone else, and as soon as you both were inside, Dan immediately began stripping. “You don’t have any shame, do you?” You laughed, gesturing to the fact that Dan was already naked.

“Oh come on now, we’ve seen each other naked plenty of times.” He smirked, looking at you devilishly. “It’s just a shame that you’re not naked with me…”

“Why, do you need help getting clean, or did you have other plans?” You smirked at him in return.

“Maybe it’s a little of both…” He winked.

“Well if you wanted to shower with me that badly, you didn’t have to get yourself all dirty to do it you know.” You replied, beginning to strip.

Dan watched you with an intense look in his eyes as you did, taking in every inch of your body. Once you were fully naked, he moved to wrap his arms around you, but you stepped away from him, moving to turn the shower on. “Ah-ah! Not until you’re clean!”

Once the water turned on, the two of you stepped inside, Dan closest to the water, as he was the one who needed it more. As the water ran over him, you saw flour leaving his hair, but a lot of it was still stuck in there. You grabbed the shampoo, and put some in your hands, rubbing them together to start up a lather. “Here, let me help you out.” You smirked as you reached your hands up, putting them in his hair and massaging the scalp.

Dan moaned in pleasure as you began, finding the feelings your fingers were bringing magical. You on the other hand, as glad as you were to help him out, were feeling a little grossed out by the things you were finding stuck in his curls. “Keep going babe…” He moaned out, feeling frustrated when you stopped.

“Rinse first, then we’ve got to get to work picking stuff out of there, I think I see plenty of eggshell in there, that’s for sure! This is going to take at least three shampoos…”  You sighed, knowing this was going to be a lot of work.

“Well that’s okay,” Dan replied once he finished rinsing. “The more time I get to shower with you, the better.” He was smirking again, and you never really could resist when he made that face.

“Danny…” You blushed and looked away, going back to his hair. The two of you picked out plenty of eggshells, and quite a few mushrooms as well, the rest of it getting out fairly easily.

Once you were done with his hair, you grabbed the nearby shower gel, and instead of handing it to him, you put some on your own hands, intending on doing this yourself as well. “Now let me take care of you, you’ve clearly had a rough morning.”

Dan obliged, and you began with his shoulders, massaging them, and rubbing the shower gel in to make sure he was fully clean. He moaned out in pleasure, and you could feel the wetness growing between your legs, not from the water at all. You moved on then to his chest, running his hands sensually over his abs, and once he was clean, your hand slowly moved down to his fully erect member.

You began stroking it slowly, eliciting another moan from Dan. You silently thanked whatever gods there were that the showers were far away from everyone else as you continued. You began picking up the pace, and Dan had to put his hands on the wall to stabilize himself. You then dropped down, eye level with his cock. “I might as well clean all of you, hmm?” You grabbed his cock in your hands, moving it to your lips as you licked a stripe over the length of it. Dan moaned at the sight of you, and you began to suck it, your tongue running over every inch of it. Your cheeks hollowed as you sucked, and you bobbed your head up and down, trying your best to get every inch of it in your mouth as you deep throated him. Dan’s legs began to shake, and you could tell he was getting close.

“(Y/N)…” He managed to stutter out, as he pulled you away from his cock. “Let’s not finish the fun yet, hmm?”

Dan ran his hands over your body, stopping only to massage your breasts, nipples erect from the cold of being outside of the water’s spray. “You know baby girl, I love the way you look like this…” He squeezed your nipples, and you couldn’t help but let out a moan in response. “Now how about I return the favor and get you clean, hmm?”

Dan knelt down to be face level with your breasts, licking and sucking at your nipples, and you were moaning even louder now, your arousal between your legs growing. Once Dan was sure that your breasts were clean, he moved to your stomach, licking a stripe up to tease you. He then knelt down lower, his mouth directly under your dripping cunt. “Oh look at this… You’re a complete mess down here, completely wet for me…” Dan’s voice was low and husky at the sight of you, and you could barely handle it. “Now let me clean up down here…”

Almost instantly after he said that, his mouth was on your vagina, his tongue assaulting your clit. You had to steady yourself, almost losing balance at the insane amount of pleasure, so you moved one hand to the wall, the other gripping the shower’s curtain, making sure your knees wouldn’t give out on you. After a few minutes of licking and sucking at your clit, he moved down to your hole, kissing it on his way down to it, shoving his tongue deep inside you. “O-Oh god, Dan!” Your moan almost a scream as you said his name.

“You’re close, aren’t you babe?” He murmured against you, before plunging his tongue in and out a few times more. “Can you cum for me, baby girl? Hmm?” Dan knew that nickname of his was one that always got to you, and with his tongue plunging deep in and out of you, and one of his hands on your clit, it wasn’t long until you came.

You were on a euphoric high, that being one of the best orgasms you had ever had. But Dan still hadn’t cum yet, and you were sure that he wasn’t done with you yet. “Are you okay to keep going?” He asked, not wanting to hurt you.

“I’m fine. Let’s keep going.” You smirked, as one of your hands moved to stroke his cock again. He batted your hand away, turning you away from him, bending you over to give him access to your vagina once more, and in one swift thrust, he was deep inside you. The two of you moaned at the sensations, and you couldn’t handle the feelings. Dan stayed still inside you, letting the two of you adjust, before beginning a slow rhythm as he thrust in and out, before beginning to slam into you harder and harder.

You were moaning as you pushed back against him with each thrust, the head of Dan’s cock hitting your g-spot each time. “D-Dan… I’m getting close…”

“M-Me too…” He replied, thrusting into you faster, as a hand of his moved from your hips down to your clit. “Will you cum for me again, (Y/N)? Please baby girl? Cum with me?” The pleasures were even more intensified now, and it wasn’t long until you were cumming around him, and your inner walls squeezing against him made him cum only seconds after you. The two of you rode out your highs, and he begrudgingly pulled out of you, and you whined at the emptiness inside you.

Your legs were dripping with a mixture of your cum and his, and Dan couldn’t help but hold back a smirk as he looked at you. “As beautiful as you look like this, I think you’re the one who needs cleaning now!” He giggled softly, and grabbed the shower gel. “Now how about I repay the favor by actually cleaning you?”

You smiled, and let him clean you up, and once you were both clean from your sexual escapade, you grabbed the spare towels that had been left there earlier in preparation for today’s events, and you got redressed, as did Danny, you not even noticing that he had brought his normal clothes with him.

Once the two of you were dry and dressed, Dan pulled you into a hug, and gave you a gentle kiss to your lips. “Do you think they’ve noticed we’ve been gone too long?”

“Nah… probably no-“ You stopped yourself midsentence, realizing as you looked down at your phone that you had been gone for about 45 minutes. “Oh jeez, it’s been 45 minutes… maybe if we play it cool, they won’t realize what happened…”

“Well I guess there’s only one way to find out then…” Dan grabbed your hand and led you out, and the two of you walked back to set. Arin had already gotten changed over half an hour ago, not needing to do much work as he hadn’t really gotten dirty at all. Everyone watched as the two of you walked in, and though they didn’t say anything as Dan and Arin went back to filming Good Mythical More, the knowing looks on their faces told you that they knew everything that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! If you did, please leave a kudos or a comment letting me know that you did, it really makes me happy knowing that people like my writing! :) And if there's something I could have done better, please let me know, as I'm always looking to improve with my writing :) Thank you for reading, I love you all <3


End file.
